RASA
by Sian Jo
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshoot tentang aneka rasa dari Cinta, semoga suka aja deh! Dengan beraneka macam genre, eh kaya promosi ya!
1. Chapter 1

RASA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Maybe Hurt

Rate : M

Cast : -Haruno Sakura

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Other Cast

Warning : typo banyak, misstypo, penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin amburadul dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ajalah, aku udah peringatin lho!

So, let's read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Sebuah tepukan dipundak Sakura membuatnya menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati sahabatnya Ino menatap dengan pandangan sedih, dia tahu arti tatapan itu dan dia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala mengartikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Ino memberikan tatapan maklum dan menghela nafas.

"Ayo ke kantin! " ajak Ino

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai berdiri menjinjing tas mengikuti Ino yang telah menariknya menuju ke kantin. Ino berbicara dan mengomentari apapun yang dilihatnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya sangat cerewet berbeda dengannya yang agak pendiam. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ingin diingat tapi malah terus berputar dan membuat kepalanya seakan pecah.

Lalu tepukan dipundaknya lagi membuatnya kembali menoleh ke Ino yang menatap semakin khawatir. Dia menatap Ino dengan pandangan bertanya dan tanpa terduga dia memeluk Ino, mulai menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dokter Sakura,aku takut dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini," kata Ino

Sakura hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan dan Ino-pun semakin memperat pelukannya, membuat Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

-..-

.

.

Langit mulai menumpahkan airmatanya ketika Sakura berada di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit bersama Ino yang menyetir sambil sesekali melihatnya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap butiran air jatuh di jendela mobil tanpa mengubah posisi.

Sampai di parkiran rumah sakit Sakura mulai turun dengan digandeng tangan Ino, ekspresinya datar dan tanpa minat menatap orang yang berlalu lalang disepanjang lorong. Ino berhenti berjalan ketika berada didepan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Dr. Namikaze Hinata, merekapun masuk dan Sakura didudukkan di ranjang sedangkan Ino mengawasi Sakura.

Seorang wanita seumuran dengan Sakura datang dan berdiri di hadapannya, dia merupakan salah satu sahabat terdekat juga, dan disini dia adalah seorang psikiater. Dia menatap datar, seolah memang nyawanya telah hilang. Dia terlihat benar-benar telah mati, bahkan hanya bisa menurut.

"Aku mati. " kata Sakura entah darimana

"Bagaimana ini Hinata, sudah seminggu Sakura seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Dia seperti tidak punya nyawa dan sering sekali melamun lalu menangis tiba-tiba. " Sakura melihat Ino berkata dengan dramatis

"Ino-Chan tenanglah, ini adalah gejala depresi dan tidak bisa sembarang menanganinya jika tidak mengetahui penyebabnya secara langsung. Katakan padaku Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? " Hinata bertanya pada Sakura dan menatapnya dalam

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata, aku hanya... kamu tahu kecewa bukankah itu hal yang wajar bagi sesorang?" Sakura membuka suara dengan mudah

"Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu Sakura? "

Seketika itu juga Sakura menegang mendengar pertanyaan Ino, tangan dan kakinya gemetar ketika mendengar nama itu. Membuatnya mengingat malam dimana dia melihat Sasuke melakukan seks dengan wanita lain dikamar yang biasa dia tempat di tempati, bukan hanya satu tapi tiga wanita sekaligus. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka diikat di kepala ranjang dan nyaris seluruh tubuh mereka membiru dengan garis memanjang, didekat Sasuke terdapat sebuah pecut.

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya yang hampir memekik keras dan memejamkan mata ketika pecut itu digunakan, lalu terdengarlah sebuah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga bahkan mirip seperti lolongan kesakitan. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dengan tubuh gemetar karena takut juga dari pelipisnya keluar keringat panas dingin menyaksikan itu semua. Dia berharap semua itu hanya mimpi, tapi ketika dia tersadar keesokan harinya di pagi buta dia masih melihat mereka tertidur. Segera saja dia pergi menaiki mobil dan pergi ke apartemen yang dulu, sebelum pindah kerumah suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersadar ketika Ino menepuk pundaknya, diapun menatapnya sambil menggeleng, menggigil hebat dan menekuk kedua lututnya lalu mendekap mereka.

"Ino,Hinata tolong aku! Aku takut! Tolong aku! " ulangnya berulang

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan dapat langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura terkena trauma yang mendalam, sampai membuat dia ketakutan.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaanku Sakura-chan, agar aku bisa membantumu. " Hinata ikut mengeluarkan airmatanya.

Sakura lalu memceritakan semuanya, Ino dan Hinata yang mendengarkan hanya menghela nafas beberapa kali sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi ketiganya. Dia menceritakan dengan gugup, penuh ketakutan dan air mata yang tak berhenti meleleh, benar-benar sesuatu yang menyayat hati siapapun. Setelah selesai pun mereka tetap tak berhenti sesenggukan dan mencoba menenangkan satu sama lain dengan berpelukan, sisa hari ini Ino dan Hinata menemani Sakura dan lukanya.

-..-

Sebuah bantingan pintu membuat pria yang sedang serius mengerjakan file-file perusahaan itu berdecak kesal meski tetap berwajah datar, dia menatap orang yang berdiri di pintu. Wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah pasti dan cepat, membuat pria itu terdiam menanti apa yang dilakukannya. Dan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu membuat sang pria langsung berdiri, menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yamanaka? " tanya pria itu sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa air diwajahnya yang tersiram

"Kau brengsek Uchiha! " Ino berkata dengan geram

"Apa maksudmu Ino? " Sasuke menahan emosi

"Itu belum seberapa dengan apa yang kamu lakukan pada sahabatku Uchiha! " kata Ino sinis

"Apa maksudmu Ino, aku tidak mengerti? " tanya Sasuke tampak bingung "Memangnya ada apa dengan Sakura? Kukira dia sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan dengan persiapan pernikahan Tenten. "

Ino menghembuskan nafas keras, lalu mendekati sofa dan duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan wajah angkuh.

"Alu penasaran, apa sofa juga pernah kau gunakan? " Ino mengelus sofa lembut itu

"Kau membuatku jengkel Ino, sungguh berkatalah dengan jelas!" Sasuke duduk kembali agak frustasi karena pertanyaanya tidak dijawab oleh sahabat terdekat istrinya itu.

Hening, itulah yang terjadi setelahnya. Sasuke memutar kursi membelakangi Ino dan menaruh tangannya diwajah menutupi dari sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam. Sedangkan Ino menahan dengusan sambil terus menatap Sasuke benci, sangat benci.

"Kau tidak tahu saja Uchiha Sakura sekarang ada dirumah sakit. " itulah yang diucapkan Ino setelah lama diam

"Memangnya dia kenapa Ino? Kecelakaan atau apa, katakan padaku! " perintah Sasuke dengan nada cemas lalu memutar kursi memandang Ino

"Sakitnya bukanlah fisik Uchiha," wajah Ino menunduk menahan tumpahan airmatanya

"Lalu apa Yamanaka, jangan membuatku bingung! " Sasuke mulai tidak sabar dan berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Ino

"Stop Sasuke!" kata Ino memperingatkan Sasuke, Sasuke-pun berhenti melangkah "Dia di rumah sakit khusus kejiwaan Sasuke, dan... dan itu semua karenamu. Dia melihatmu seks dengan wanita lain, dia terpukul dengan itu,"

Seperti ditimpa beban yang sangat berat Sasuke mulai limbung dan dia jatuh dilantai dengan mengusap wajah dan rambutnya dengan frustasi. Wanitanya menderita karena dirinya dan dia tidak tau apa-apa soal itu, betapa gagalnya dia menjadi suami.

"Dia trauma Sasuke, kau harus lihat dia seperti tidak punya nyawa, waktunya dihabiskan dengan melamun, lupa dengan dirinya sendiri dan bahkan kadang-kadang bisa menangis dan tertawa dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Ino menangis menceritakan nasib sahabatnya yang dulu sangat ceria "Dan keadaan itu makin parah sejak... sejak... hiks... " Ino tidak tega meneruskan ceritanya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu mulai penasaran dengan perkataan Ino selanjutnya, dia menunggu hingga Ino mulai berhenti sesenggukan.

"Apa Ino? Katakan padaku?" Sasuke tidak sabar dan mengguncangkan bahu Ino pelan

Ino berdiri melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum membukanya dia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan marah.

"DIA KEGUGURAN UCHIHA, APA KAU PUAS SEKARANG? MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPNYA MENJADI DEBU? " Teriak Ino lalu pergi

Sasuke merosotkan tubuhnya kembali dilantai, kesalahan yang dibuatnya menghancurkan istrinya sampai berkeping-keping. Ego seorang Uchiha terbuang karena saat ini dia menangis bahkan meraung mengingat semua kesalahannya pada Sakura.

.

.

.

-..-

.

.

.

Seorang wanita sedang duduk disebuah ranjang dengan pandangan kearah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan indah pegunungan, meskipun begitu mata itu terlihat kosong dan tidak pernah berpindah objek selain sebuah pohon pinus yang terlihat sudah tua.

Masuklah seorang laki-laki dengan wajah sendu melihat wanitanya seperti tidak punya nyawa dan kehilangan kesehatan mentalnya. Laki-laki itu segera duduk di dekatnya, membelai helaian rambut yang masih terasa lembut ditangannya, dan tanpa terasa airmatanya terjatuh di pipi mulusnya.

Sakura menoleh saat dirasa ada yang membelai rambutnya, tangannya menghapus airmata Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum berharap Sakura ingat dengan dirinya, tapi detik berikutnya Sasuke menelan pil kekecewaan karena sebuah pertanyaan dari bibir istrinya.

"Siapa? "

"Sasuke Uchiha, " jawab Sasuke

Tanpa diduga Sakura berubah pucat dan badannya gemetar lalu mendorong Sasuke menjauh bahkan mencakarnya, meraung histeris, dan akhirnya Hinata datang menyuruh Sasuke pergi dengan airmata semakin deras. Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Hinata memeluk Sakura yang sudah tenang.

"Bagaimana aktingku Hinata? Apakah aku bisa mendapat sebuah piala? " tanya Sakura dengan seringai mematikan

"Apakah kamu akan membunuhnya Sakura-chan? "

"Ya, tentu saja dengan perlahan. Biar dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Hinata. "

"Apa kamu yakin Sakura? Dia suamimu,"

"Lihat saja nanti Hinata," seringai Sakura lebih lebar

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Terimakasih telah membaca ff ini, aku harap kalian suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Sakura POV

Dua Tahun Kemudian

Aku sekarang di Suna menikmati kembali masa lajangku, oh bukan berarti aku bercerai dengan Sasuke hanya saja aku sedang kerumah orangtuaku.

"Cherry, aku haus! " kata Sasuke disampingku sambil menarik bajuku

"Mau apa? " tanyaku lembut

"Jus tomat, tolong. "

"Okey Sasuke-kun, jangan kemana-mana ya?"

Setelah melihat anggukan Sasuke, aku memesan minuman yang dipesannya dengan pesananku sekalian. Belum lama aku pergi tiba-tiba ada sebuah jeritan dan raungan memanggil namaku, akupun segera mencari sumber suara dan kudapati Sasuke meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya dan memandang sekeliling takut.

"Sasuke-kun! " panggilku

Dia langsung menerjangku memeluk erat, seolah-olah aku akan hilang lagi.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? " tanyaku padanya

"Aku takut kehilanganmu Cherry, kamu dari mana saja jangan tinggalkan aku! " katanya masih dengan suara yang gemetar

"Kamu tidak akan kehilanganku Sasuke-kun, asalkan kamu tidak nakal, "

"Ya Cherry, aku janji tidak nakal. " kata Sasuke sambil mengangguk dalam pelukanku

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang, mungkin anak-anak sedang menunggu! "

"Ye... Apakah kita akan bermain lagi? "

"Emm, tentu Sasuke-kun. "

Kamipun pergi dari restoran seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, semua orang memandang kami bingung tapi aku tidak peduli. Ya, aku egois dan aku senang dengan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI


	2. Chapter 2

Rasa : Membuat Bahagia

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : M for save,

Cast : -Haruno Sakura

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Other Cast

Warning : Sasuke agak OOC hehe, typo banyak, misstypo, penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin amburadul dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ajalah, aku udah peringatin lho!

So, let's read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan segera kekamar mandi. Melihat dicermin mataku besar dan sembab, terlalu banyak menangis. Aku sangatlah sedih, mengetahui ternyata kekasihku selama ini mengkhianatiku dengan yang kutau sekertaris di perusahaan yang dipegangnya. Pantas saja beberapa bulan kebelakang,dia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungiku dengan alasan sibuk bahkan menghubungiku-pun sangatlah jarang, ternyata. Shit!

Saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan mandiku, tiba-tiba bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku melangkah sedikit malas dan membuka pintu. Kudapati wajah yang tidak terlalu asing tapi sialnya dia sangat tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, sedang berdiri didepanku dengan gaya cool. Ugh... pikiranku menjadi kotor dibuatnya, cepat-cepat aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha fokus dengannya.

"Ada apa eum...

"Uchiha Sasuke. " dia memperkenalkan diri

Uchiha ya? Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil menatapnya.

"Okey, lalu? " tanyaku agak enggan, aku baru saja ingat jika dia adalah salah satu teman dekat bisa dibilang sahabat dari si brengsek itu.

"Aku menyerahkan undangan. " dia menyerahkan sebuah kertas undangan

"Siapa yang akan menikah? " tanyaku karena penasaran, seorang bos besar sepertinya harus menyerahkan undangan, oh ayolah itu sedikit tidak elit bukan?

"Buka saja! "

Ragu, aku membuka undangan itu, tubuhku lemas dan akan membentur lantai jika Sasuke tidak menangkapku. Aku begitu shock melihat nama mantanku dan selingkuhannya terdapat dalam undangan itu. Double Shit! Berapa lama sebenarnya dia berselingkuh dibelakangku?

"Aku... tak apa Uchiha-san, terimakasih undangannya. " kataku agak gagap dan melepaskan diri darinya, lalu berjalan tertatih ke sofa terdekat.

"Bodoh. "

"Maaf? " aku mendengarnya dengan jelas dia bergumam sehingga membuatku berbalik dan menatapnya

"Kamu bodoh Sakura, kamu tau keadaanmu tidak baik dan jangan berpura-pura lagi didepanku, aku tidak mudah untuk dibohongi! " katanya penuh penekanan lalu menggendongku ala bridal style menuju kamarku setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

Aku tak memberontak dan pasrah, yang dia katakan adalah benar aku terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Dia yang selalu aku cinta ternyata lebih busuk dari sampah dan mungkin akan lebih baik aku membagi dengannya karena dia tau hubunganku dengannya. Aku orang pendiam, jadi aku hanya punya beberapa teman itupun juga mereka tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Aku terlalu fokus mengejar impianku dan karirku serta Gara kekasihku. Salahku terlalu lupa dengan orang-orang disekitarku.

"Tidurlah, aku disini akan melindungimu! " perintahnya setelah menurunkanku di tempat tidur dan duduk dipinggirnya

"Tapi kamu bukanlah siapa-siapaku Uchiha-san, aku tidak mau membebanimu, " kataku masih duduk diranjang

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku siapa-siapamu Cherry, aku akan senang kamu membebaniku. " senyum yang jarang dilihat orang lain, dia tampilkan untukku

Seketika itu rasanya aku seperti seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya, padahal aku baru mengenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu, astaga. Pria tampan memang susah ditolak.

"Jika aku salah Uchi...

"Sasuke, panggil aku dengan namaku Cherry! " potong Sasuke

"Oh baiklah, " aku sedikit terkejut ketika dia menyelaku "Jika aku salah Sasuke-san, apa kamu sedang merayuku? Mungkin jika kamu melakukannya sebelum aku patah hati ataupun bertemu dengannya, aku akan dengan senang hati membukakan hatiku untukmu. Tapi sangat disayangkan, saat ini aku sedang dalam masa pemulihan diri dari keterpurukan, jadi sepertinya usahamu akan sia-sia, "

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini Cherry, kamu harus tau itu. Aku akan mengobatimu, asalkan kamu membiarkanku melakukannya. "

"Obat apa Sasuke-san, tidak ada obat untukku saat ini!"

"Cinta Cherry, obat itu yang akan menyembuhkanmu dan biarkan aku melakukannya padamu. " kata Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan tanpa sempat menghindar dia menempelkan bibirnya padaku.

Ciuman ini sangat lembut dan tidak terburu-buru, membuatku kehilangan akal dan membalasnya. Dulu sewaktu dengannya aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan yang membuat senang, melayang dan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutku. Tak lama dia melepas ciuman lembutnya, membuatku sedikit kehilangan sekaligus merona mengingat bahwa tadi aku membalasnya, akupun menunduk karena malu. Jarinya menyentuh daguku dan membuatku menatapnya, tatapan yang bisa melelehkan hati setiap wanita yang memandangnya, begitu pula denganku.

"Jangan salahkan aku, jika aku tidak bisa berhenti Cherry. Kamu, membuatku kehilangan kontrol dengan membalas ciumanku tadi. " kata Sasuke

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti Sasuke-san, "

"Kun. Cherry. "

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun, " aku merona sendiri memanggilnya seperti itu

"Ini pertama untukmu kan? "

"Da-darimana kamu tau? "

"Aku tau semuanya Cherry, aku akan pelan-pelan nanti jika sakit, pukul saja aku dan jika yang kulakukan nikmat mendesahlah! " bahkan disaat seperti inipun dia masih memerintahku

"Bisakah berhenti bicara dan melanjutkan ini? Ah, aku seperti jalang sekarang! "

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Cherry, kamu bukanlah gadis seperti itu, "

"Oh Sasuke-kun, aku merasa terhina dengan sebutan gadis yang keluar dari mulutmu, sayang, " kataku dengan nada seduktif

"Ugh, kamu membuat adikku bangun Cherry, ya ayo selesaikan ini. "

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya menciumku kembali, merasakan bagaimana bibir lembutnya menyentuh dan melumat bibirku juga menyentuh tubuhku. Tangannya tak berhenti merangsang tubuhku, aku mengerang dan mendesah. Malam ini, aku menyerahkan hal paling berharga yang sudah kujaga selama dua puluh dua tahun hidupku, pada seseorang yang baru kukenal namun sudah menelusup ke dalam hatiku. Ugh,... Kami-Sama, ini nikmat sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku ketika sinar matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, tadi malam adalah tidur paling nyenyak menurutnya, yah sejak putus dia sangat menyesal pernah bertemu dengan dia.

Saat aku akan duduk aku merasakan tangan besar diperutku dan kudengar lenguhan, aku menoleh kesamping. Ah shit! Kejutan di pagi hari yang indah, aku hampir saja lupa aku telah tidur dengannya.

"Pagi Cherry! " sapa Sasuke

"Eh pagi Sasuke-kun,"

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang ah, membuatku meleleh. Salah tingkah karena dipandangi lelaki tampan aku lalu duduk, menyadari ketelanjanganku segera kutarik selimut dan malah memperlihatkan tubuh indah Sasuke. Double shit! Tubuh kekar yang menggiurkan, aku sangat ingat bagaimana tangan dan tubuh itu menyentuhku tadi malam. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengusir pikiran mesum tentang Sasuke. Mencoba berdiri, tapi aku malah terjatuh dengan pantat yang mendarat duluan, membuatku meringis menahan sakit.

"Astaga Cherry, kamu tidak apa? " Sasuke mendekatiku dan langsung menggendongku menuju kamar mandi

"Astaga Sasuke-kun! " aku memekik dan langsung menutup mataku melihat tubuh Sasuke

"Sst... Cherry, tenanglah, "

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu masuk juga? Aku malu tau! " pekikku untuk kedua kalinya karena Sasuke ikut masuk bath up yang sudah terisi air

"Ayolah Cherry, kenapa malu bahkan aku sudah melihat semuanya tadi malam, "

Setelahnya tidak ada perbincangan lagi, aku menunduk karena malu apalagi sepertinya Sasuke sedang asyik menyabuniku, kadang dia tersenyum dan serius sesekali. Dia sangat lembut, berbeda dengan pembicaraan orang-orang yang berpendapat dia dingin, arogan, pemaksa dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Tapi sejak kemarin dia memang tidak berhenti tersenyum dan sangat bahagia sekali, aku sampai tertegun melihatnya dapat begini.

"Kenapa kelihatannya kamu bahagia sekali Sasuke-kun? Sepertinya imej dingin dan arogan tidak cocok kali ini denganmu." lidahku sudah gatal ingin bertanya dan setelahnya aku terkikik melihatnya berhenti lalu menatapku.

"Hn. "

"Jawablah Sasuke-kun. " aku menuntut jawaban darinya

"Aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu sebelum kamu bertemu dengan mantanmu itu Cherry, aku begini juga hanya padamu jadi berbahagialah! " nadanya memerintahku

"Yak Sasuke-kun, menyampaikan perasaanmu-pun juga memerintahku?! Dasar Uchiha! "

"Kamu juga Uchiha, Sakura, "

"Bagaimana bisa? "

"Karena aku semalam tidak memakai pengaman, sudah saatnya kamu mengurus anak-anakku nanti! " dia memerintahku lagi

"Astaga, bahkan kita belum menikah Sasuke-kun dan kita baru kenal juga kemarin? " aku shock, tentu saja

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita menikah. " putusnya seenaknya

"Tidak bisa Sasuke-kun, menikahnya bulan depan saja, lagipula kita harus datang ke pernikahannya, "

"Kenapa? "

"Agar aku bisa menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku sudah tidak peduli dengannya lagi, sekalian pamer hehe... "

"Hn, setidaknya kita tunangan dulu minggu depan dan tidak ada tawar-menawar! "

"Aye-aye Captain, " aku tersenyum diikuti Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Bagaimana persiapanmu Sasori?" tanya Naruto pada lelaki bersurai merah diseberangnya

"Sudah semua, hanya tinggal menunggu harinya. " kata Sasori setelah meminum jusnya

"Kau sangat beruntung sudah akan menikah, sepertinya aku dan Hinata masih lama, "

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian sudah tunangan? "

"Itu, menunggu kakak ipar yang lain haha... Benarkan Neji-nii?" Naruto menatap Neji sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kau harus menunggu lama, karena aku dan TenTen belum ingin menikah. " kata Neji

Disamping mereka ada Sasuke yang terlihat diam saja tanpa berniat ikut pembicaraan, dia hanya menatap mereka bertiga dengan tenang. Mereka sedang berada di kafe yang mereka kunjungi, suasana kafe sedang ramai tapi tak membuatnya bising karena pengunjung lain menikmati musik jazz yang tersaji ditelinga mereka.

"Hei Teme, kenapa diam saja heh? Atau percakapan kami membuatmu tersinggung karena sampai sekarang kau belum ada pasangan? " tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek

"Bulan depan aku menikah. " kata Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling-aling

"Jangan bercanda Teme, apa kau sudah frustrasi karena belum dapat pasangan? "

"Aku tidak bercanda, mungkin dia sedang hamil anakku sekarang. "

"Secepat itu Teme? Memangnya sejak kapan kau punya kekasih? "

"Pikiranmu Dobe! Dua minggu lebih. "

"Seriusan mau nikah? " ganti Sasori yang bertanya, sepertinya dia ikut Naruto yang masih tidak percaya

"Hn, tunggu saja undangannya kalau tidak percaya. "

Tiba-tiba pintu kafe terbuka, memunculkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah kuda dengan dress yang melekat sempurna membentuk badan wanita. Keempatnya memperhatikan wanita itu, ketika dia sudah memesan dia memutar pandangan mencari tempat kosong dan sayangnya hanya tempat disebelah Sasuke yang kosong, Narutopun melambai pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu lalu membalas lambaian Naruto dan berjalan mendekati mereka lalu duduk disamping Sasuke dan Sasori. Bahunya sempat menegang melihat Sasori yang berada di samping kirinya, tapi ketika dia melihat pria disamping kanannya dia terlihat kembali santai.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sakura-chan? " tanya Naruto ceria

"Hem ya, baik Naruto. " jawab Sakura canggung

"Darimana saja kamu Sakura, TenTen menanyakanmu sudah seminggu dia tidak bertemu denganmu?" tanya Neji

"Eum, oh maafkan aku Neji, aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Seminggu ini aku sibuk dengan persiapan pesta, jadi belum sempat menghubunginya, "

Sasuke mengamati pembicaraan ketiganya, dan Sasori diam memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kamu sudah terima undanganku pernikahanku Sakura? " tanya Sasori saat mereka hanya diam, membuat Sakura menegang sebentar dan menatap Sasori yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot penasaran.

"Aku tidak, eum... mungkin saja. " Sakura terlihat bingung

"Lalu apakah kamu sudah memilik pendamping Sakura? " Sasori terdengar meremehkan

Sasuke mendengus tak kentara mendengar nada Sasori yang meremehkan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura terlihat gelisah karena meskipun sudah ada yang menjamin dia tidak dipermalukan tapi hatinya masih sedikit sensitif dengan pertanyaan itu. Mungkin hormon juga mempengaruhi, apalagi dia belum ingi mengungkapkan pasangannya, dia semakin terlihat putus asa.

"Permisi Nona, ini pesanannya. Terimakasih! " seorang pelayan mengantarkan minuman pesanannya, menyelamatkan Sakura dari gelisah

"Ya, kembali! " Sakura tersenyum dan langsung meminum jusnya, entah kenapa tadi ketika dia ingin sekali membeli jus di kafe ini padahal dia jarang berada disini, sekarang dia tahu kenapa.

"Pelan-pelan Sakura-chan, " Naruto mengingatkan Sakura yang langsung meminum jusnya "Sakura-chan juga suka jus tomat? Woah sama dengan Teme ya? "

"Hn. " kata Sasuke

"Eum, mungkin itu bawaan Naruto, " kata Sakura setelah meminum tandas jusnya

"Memangnya kamu hamil Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto

Ketiga pria didepannya sekilas terkejut tapi mereka hanya diam dan tetap mendengarkan. Sakura menatap Sasuke disampingnya lalu melihat Naruto didepannya, dia hanya tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi Naruto, sampai jumpa semua dan oh terimakasih traktirannya Sasuke-kun! " Sakura lalu pergi setelah tanpa diketahui ketiga orang sahabat Sasuke, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Sasuke langsung menghadap arah lain sambil sebuah garis melengkung tercetak dibibirnya dengan rona merah yang sangat tidak kentara jika tidak melihatnya seksama.

"Jadi apa benar Sakura-chan sudah hamil, tapi sejak kapan?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, Neji dan Sasori

Ketiganya kompak hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Hari Pernikahan Sasori

Aku baru saja turun dari mobil dan langsung dihadapkan pada mempelai sedang menyalami tamu yang hadir. Sasori ~mantanku~ dan selingkuhannya, eum aku lupa namanya dan tidak penting juga aku ingat. Sebelum berjalan aku mengusap perutku yang masih datar, ya aku hamil tentu saja anak Sasuke-kun.

Saat aku berjalan semakin dekat dengan pelaminan yaitu ditangganya sebuah tangan menyusup dipinggangku dan merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, ugh aroma menenangkan. Seketika aku menatap orang yang memelukku dan tersenyum, lalu aku beralih menatap Sasori dan istrinya yang sedang menatapku terkejut, dengan alasan yang berbeda tentu saja.

"Ayo! " ajak Sasuke-kun

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan melangkah bersamanya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian! " ucapku

"Hn. Selamat"

Sasori masih terdiam bahkan setelah menyalamiku, aku hanya tersenyum. Aku beralih menatap istrinya dan mengalaminya, diapun mengangguk takzim padaku, dia tau aku siapa dulu dihidup Sasori.

"Woah Teme dan Sakura-chan, sangat mengejutkan ya Hinata-chan? " suara cempreng Naruto menyapa kami

"Eum ya Naruto-kun, " seorang wanita cantik berada disamping Naruto berkata dengan menundukkan wajahnya

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus perutku

"Ya, katanya dia merindukanmu hihi... " aku tersenyum senang

"Cih, bahkan dulu kusentuhpun kau tidak mau Sakura, tapi dengannya kau mau, apa maumu sebenarnya? " desis Sasori

Aku mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sasori dan mensidekapkan tanganku didepan dada, memandangnya dengan remeh dan angkuh agar dia sadar dengan statusnya sekarang.

"Bukankah dulu pernah kubilang untuk melamarku atau setidaknya kenalkan aku dengan orangtuamu tidak Sasori?" aku berhenti menunggu dia menyelaku "Ah, aku ingat bukankah kamu terlalu pengecut karena tau orangtuamu tidak menyukaiku? Cih, kamu lebih memilih jalang yang dijodohkan denganmu, jadi kita impas. "

"Cherey! " Sasuke mengingatkanku

"Iya Sasuke-kun, maafkan Mama ya sayangku untuk saat ini tutup telinga dulu ya? " kataku mengelus perutku

"Tentu saja aku memilihnya, dia bisa memuaskan hasratku daripada kau wanita tidak tau diuntung! " Sasori mengumpat

"Jaga ucapanmu Sasori, atau kau mau tau akibatnya? " Sasuke hampir saja melompat meninju Sasori yang memang sudah kelewatan tapi aku menghalanginya dengan merentangkan tanganku

"Sudah Sasuke-kun! " kataku menenangkan

"Ajak pergi Sakura-chan," kata Naruto terlihat khawatir akan terjadi perkelahian, aku mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau, dia bahkan lebih baik dari imajinasimu sekalipun Sasori. Kau tidak akan pernah tau rasanya karena kau memilih dia bukan? " bisik Sasuke-kun yang masih bisa kudengar, hanya kami bertiga yang bisa mendengar dan hal itu membuatnya merona lalu segera mengajaknya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu mengatakan hal sevulgar itu? " tanyaku saat kami sampai diapartmenku, dia sedang membuka lemari pendingin dan menuangkan air dingin kegelas lalu meminumnya

"Hanya agar dia tau Cherry," kata Sasuke lalu berjalan kearahku lalu menggandengku memasuki kamarku

"Eh Sasuke-kun, ya ampun aku mau mandi jangan seperti ini! " pintaku ketika dia mulai menciumiku dengan kilat yang jelas dimatanya

"Ini hukuman untukmu Cherry! " geramnya sambil menahan hasratnya, astaga

"Ta-tapi apa salahku Sasuke-kun? " cicitku pelan karena takut melihat wajahnya

"Kamu menggunakan baju terlalu seksi Cherry, kamu akan aku hukum dan tidak ada penolakan! " perintahnya tidak terbantahkan

Akupun pasrah mendengar nada perintahnya, toh dia tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti dia. Semoga hubungan kami bertahan selamanya, ha ini nikmat selalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai readers! Menunggu sekuel ya? Haha... Curhat dikit ya, sebenarnya ini lagi dibuat tapi nunggu inspirasi datang kepadaku, oh inspirasi datanglah!

Ada yang mau usul? Hehe

Salam ketjup semuuaahhh!

Oh ya, ini bukan sekuel ya, hanya kumpulan oneshoot jadi doakan saja cerita tentang Sasuke ada sekuelnya haha...

Terimakasih


End file.
